JP 7324159 A2 describes a polycarbonate composition comprising an aliphatic polyester which exhibits improved flowability while retaining mechanical properties. However, no details regarding chemicals stability are disclosed. Aliphatic polyesters recited include polyethylene succinate and polybutylene succinate but not polycarbonate compositions comprising polyesters of succinic acid and provided with phosphazenes as flame retardants.
JP 2011-016960 A describes a composition of polycarbonate, aliphatic polyester and an ethylene-glycidyl methacrylate copolymer and styrene polymer. A preferred aromatic polyester is specified as polybutylene succinate. The copolymer improves the toughness. However, there is no mention of improved chemicals resistance and elongation at break. Flame-retarded compositions are likewise not disclosed.
JP 2005-008671 A describes compositions of polycarbonate and aliphatic polyestercarbonates featuring good tear resistance and processability and also biodegradability. The polyestercarbonate is produced by a reaction of oligomeric butylene succinate with diphenyl carbonate. However, there is no mention of improved chemicals resistance. Flame-retarded compositions are likewise not disclosed.
US 2011/009531 A1 describes the production of aliphatic polyesters based on renewable raw materials and possible combination thereof with engineering plastics. However, there is no mention of improvements to chemicals resistance. Polycarbonate compositions comprising polyesters of succinic acid and provided with phosphazenes as flame retardants are likewise not disclosed.
US 2009/209695 A1 describes mixtures of polycarbonate, aliphatic polyesters and, optionally, polylactic acid. A particular polyester disclosed is polybutylene succinate. Good mechanical properties, flowability and heat distortion resistance are described. However, improved chemicals resistance is not mentioned. Polycarbonate compositions comprising polyesters of succinic acid and provided with phosphazenes as flame retardants are likewise not disclosed.
EP 0707047 A2 describes molded articles produced from branched and unbranched succinic acid polyesters. However, no compositions comprising polycarbonates as further thermoplastics, and also no details concerning elongation at break and chemicals resistance, are disclosed.
While plastics have increasingly replaced metals and wood in many areas of industry and of everyday life, and while there is intense work on the improvement in the properties of plastics and also on the opening-up of new territories for their application, a large part of these plastics is however based on raw materials that are not renewable, such as petroleum, the reserves of which are finite.
Recent years have therefore seen on the one hand the development of methods for the recycling of plastics, and on the other hand of plastics based on renewable raw materials, examples being polylactic acid (PLA) or polybutylene succinate (PBS).
The abovementioned documents also disclose compositions comprising plastics made of renewable raw materials and polycarbonate.
For certain applications these polycarbonate compositions need to be flame retarded and to exhibit increased resistance to chemicals. However the problem here is that mechanical properties are impaired by addition of flame retardants typically used for polycarbonate compositions.